


Limerencia- Yuri on ice

by MakiSempai17



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Confesiones, Destinados, Fiesta, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pichit casamentero, Soulmates, Victor confianzudo, Yuuri tsunderer, amigos de toda la vida, badboy, borracho empalagoso, enculado a morir, hada rusa, insinuaciones, la gata rusa shippeadora, pichit por favor no arruines las cosas, primer amor, terminos anatmicos, tesoro ruso, yuuri mejor amigo de Pichit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakiSempai17/pseuds/MakiSempai17
Summary: Limerencia: estado mental involuntario, propio de la atracción romántica de una persona hacia otra.Los cuentos de hada pintan todo color de rosa. La torpe o valiente princesa que desafía a su malvada madrastra hasta hallar a su príncipe encantador (o que el príncipe la encuentre a ella). De ese modo, ambos cumplen su sueño, viven felices y fin de la historia.Yuuri Katsuki no lo creía de ese modo. Los milagros no se dan mas allá que en los cuentos de hada, los amores de telenovela se quedaban en la televisión, y encontrar esa persona que con solo verla a los ojos sabes que es la indicada, se queda en las novelas de los románticos emprendidos.Pero quizás, una fiesta y un torpe accidente con una cerveza es todo lo que Yuuri y Víctor necesitan para acercarse y romper sus estigmas, y dar el paso de valentía que uno de los dos necesitaba.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 0.

Podía escuchar tu risa junto con las olas golpear la arena, y la música a lo lejos.

El mar olía a pescado y ligeramente a sal.

La tibia brisa nocturna traía consigo el murmullo de fuegos artificiales que probablemente fueron lanzados en algún lugar cerca a donde nos encontrábamos.

Voltee a mirarte y repentinamente sentí ganas de llorar porque el tiempo corre y por más licor que tome, no seré capaz de borrarlo.

Sonreíste, como lo hiciste la primera vez que nos conocimos y ahí lo supe, supe que guardaría por siempre este recuerdo en una playa cualquiera, de una ciudad cualquiera, de un país cualquiera, junto con alguien que no era cualquiera...

Yuuri katsuki era: Etéreo, melifluo e impredecible.


	2. 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia cuenta con algunas referencias anatómicas/ medicas (estudio enfermería y me pareció algo divertido incluir algunos términos que aprendí) por lo tanto, verán un asterisco. Al final del capitulo, daré una pequeña explicación a cada uno de los términos usados

El aire apestaba a alcohol envuelto en una ligera capa de humo de cigarro y otras sustancias que seguramente también eran nocivas para su salud. La música sonaba tan fuerte que sus gritos en busca de Pichit se combinaban con el beat y se desvanecían como la esperanza de salir de esa casa ileso.

¿Cómo fue que Pichit lo había convencido de asistir a esa fiesta? En medio de ese tumulto de cuerpos sudorosos bailando al son -aunque Yuuri pensaba que más bien podían estar padeciendo de alguna enfermedad por falta de GABA*- de la música, se dijo a sí mismo que si era imposible de encontrar a su amigo, más imposible sería encontrar al afamado Víctor Nikiforov.

Víctor era un joven de 24 años muy popular del campus. Cabello platinado, ojos azules como zafiros y ese encantó desconocido que solo tenían los rusos; hacían suspirar a más de una y a más de uno hablar a sus espaldas. Además de llamar la atención por su atractivo físico, era inteligente y encantaba a todo el mundo con su arrogante sonrisa. Siempre estaba acompañado por alguna despampanante chica, todas diferentes, como si tomaran un fichó para pasar un par de horas con el intrigante extranjero o algo por el estilo.

Yuuri era diferente, los amigos que tenía podía contarlos con los dedos de su mano, por tanto, no llamaba mucho la atención de las personas, tampoco tenía un físico de ensueño, pero no sé consideraba feo; no era el más listo de la clase, pero tampoco le iba mal, respondía cuando se lo pedían y volvía a retomar en sus apuntes; no era el centro de atención del campus, pero tampoco era un marginado social, porque si así lo fuera ¿Que estaría haciendo en aquella fiesta?

Lo único que podía decir que tenía en común con Víctor Nikiforov era el hecho de que ambos eran extranjeros y, su amor por el patinaje artístico. Ese era el por qué Yuuri admiraba en secreto al ruso. La pasión del japonés siempre había sido el patinaje sobre hielo, desde que aprendió a montar patines esperaba con ansias el invierno, cuando los lagos se congelaban para volar en ellos, cuando sus padres tuvieron más dinero empezó a ir a una pista de hielo en su ciudad natal y lo dejo cuando sus estudios lo agobiaron y lo superaron.

Así como descubrió su amor por el patinaje en hielo, descubrió a Víctor Nikiforov, en aquel entonces tenía 10 años, por lo que dedujo que el ruso debía tener 14. ¡14 años y ya tenía renombre en el mundo del hielo! Era asombroso.

Cuando Yuuri supo que su ídolo iría a estudiar a otro país, él también se trazó como meta seguirlo. Si contaba con suerte -más de la que ya estaba pidiendo- podrían coincidir y hablar sobre el patinaje y en el mejor de los casos -si es que en su vida pasada había salvado una nación o algo por el estilo- serian amigos y podría aprender de él algunos trucos.

Pero a finales de su tercer año de preparatoria Yuuri leyó en un sitio de noticias que el prodigio Víctor Nikiforov iba a dejar las pistas. Y así como de un día a otro se había hecho un nombre en ese despiadado mundo, fue olvidado por otra promesa rusa que llevaba su mismo nombre -Yuri Plisetski-. Y lo comprobó cuando llegó a la universidad, cuando nombraban a Víctor lo describían como alguien guapo, alegre, carismático, sociable, pero ningún adjetivo tenía que ver con el Víctor patinador. Incluso parecía que todo hubiera sido un sueño y en realidad no existía un Víctor Nikiforov promesa del hielo, por tanto, Yuuri no tenía a quien admirar.

Sintió algo frío escurrir entre sus piernas y volvió a la realidad en un parpadeo. La música que había desaparecido de sus sentidos tan solo unos instantes en los que pensó en Víctor, la frustración que sentía de no encontrar a Pichit para poder salir de esa fiesta. No intentaba enviarle un mensaje porque sabía que si estaba con alguna chica no contestaría y ni intentar una llamada porque el ruido no dejaba escuchar nada.

Maldijo la hora en que pensó que lo más sensato sería dejarle las llaves de la moto a su amigo, para que así ambos llegarán y se fueran juntos. Ahora no tenía forma de regresar al apartamento que compartía con el moreno, no traía dinero y no conocía a nadie más allí. También maldijo a quien sea que le había regado cerveza en su entrepierna, aparte de estar siendo manoseado en ese salón ahora sentía pegachento allá abajo y parecía que se hubiera orinado.

Si recordaba lo poco que le había dicho Pichit antes de abandonarlo a su suerte en la fiesta, en el segundo piso de la mansión se encontraban los baños. En medio de una lucha contra los cuerpos desconocidos y protegiendo sus gafas logro llegar a las escaleras, sitio en donde el sonido empezaba a descender y ahora se encontraba con personas besándose y haciendo cosas más allá de lo que prefería ignorar el japonés.

Subió con premura las escaleras y tras abrir un par de puertas irrumpiendo en medio de una acalorada lucha de besos e incluso presenciado cosas que, definitivamente solo vería en una película barata de un sitio de esos que solo se entra en incógnito; logro dar con el baño.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y sus oídos le agradecieron la tranquilidad que se sentía en ese pequeño cuarto. Ahora debía pensar en una forma de limpiar esa mancha antes de que se hiciera más incómodo caminar. Definitivamente todo eso que estaba pasando merecía un gran tazón de cerdo de esa tienda que conocieron la última vez que fueron al barrio chino, y toda cortesía de Pichit Chulanont.

Suspiró agotado y cerró la taza del inodoro para poder quitarse el pantalón, había pensado -Dios sabe porque- que la mejor solución sería quitarse el pantalón, limpiar con agua la zona de sus piernas que se sentía pegachenta y mojar todo su pantalón para disimular un poco la mancha y decir que ese era su color natural. Luego salir de la fiesta y esperar a su amigo en la moto sin importar si se congelaba del frío o pasaba pena. Todo antes de que pensaran que se había orinado.

Estaba a medio camino de terminar de quitarse el pantalón cuando escucho el cerrojo y tras de eso la puerta abriéndose, la música colándose de nuevo en sus oídos y una risa en medio del caos que se estaba volviendo su cabeza en ese momento.

—Lo siento chicas, la naturaleza me llama— y tras oír las quejas de unas féminas la puerta fue azotada y quien sea que haya entrado suspiro con alivio tras de ella.

En el momento en que sus miradas chocaron Yuuri paso de un estado mental de mucha excitación y sinapsis neuronal, a uno de vacío total. Víctor Nikiforov paseo su mirada por su rostro bajando lentamente por su torso hasta encontrarse con su pantalón a medio bajar y una mancha en su bóxer.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿porque había olvidado poner el seguro a la puerta? ¿Porque justo él? De todos los escenarios que hubiera imaginado conocer a su ídolo, este ni siquiera había aparecido en sus más salvajes sueños.

—Oh lo siento mucho— Víctor se disculpó y Yuuri sintió como subía su tensión y la sangre empezaba a drenar por su rostro —. Pero realmente quiero quitarme a esas chicas de encima, así que solo me quedaré mirando a la puerta y tú puedes continuar— podía sentir como el albino se burlaba de él—. De todos modos, somos hombres y es una simple necesidad fisiológica.

Y si, ese era un buen momento para subirse los pantalones, caminar hasta el albino, hacerlo a un lado y golpear su cabeza contra la puerta hasta lograr hacer un hueco lo suficientemente grande para salir huyendo de aquel cuarto. Con suerte la hemorragia producto del golpe le haría caer inconsciente y cuando despertara, habría olvidado todo y estaría de regreso a su hermoso Japón, y si contaba con demasiada suerte, podría morir en ese mismo instante.

Pero su suerte no era así de generosa y su cabeza ni siquiera lograba dar la orden a sus piernas de moverse o sus brazos de por lo menos taparse. Solo sus ojos reaccionaban a los movimientos que hacía el ruso. Vio como ponía el seguro a la puerta y empezaba a caminar hasta donde se encontraba.

—Por otro lado, si lo que necesitas es ayuda—dijo posicionándose frente a él, y agachándose, muy peligrosamente hasta su rostro, apoyando una mano en su muslo derecho y la otra en el tanque del inodoro —. Yo puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Y como si sus neuronas hubieran vuelto a funcionar, y su cerebro hubiera procesado la orden, que segundos atrás le había dado de poner en marcha sus piernas. Su rodilla izquierda impacto con fuerza el abdomen de Víctor, haciendo que se agachara y abrazara su estómago tratando de mitigar el dolor. Tiempo que aprovecho Yuuri para ponerse de nuevo el pantalón y abrochárselo -si es que sus torpes manos lograban encontrar el ojal del botón- para salir huyendo del sitio.

Ya estaba preparando el discurso que le daría a sus padres cuando lo vieran regresar a casa, ya había pensado en donde iba a dejar el cadáver de Pichit cuando este le diera la cara y también sentía el calor de las aguas termales bañar su cuerpo, tratando de olvidar ese bochornoso suceso y convenciéndose de que en Japón nunca vería a Víctor Nikiforov. Cuando sintió una mano rodear su pantorrilla y su vista bajo instintivamente encontrándose con un Víctor riéndose de él.

—Lo siento, lo siento— el albino se puso de pie y se recostó en el lavamanos, le tendió una toalla al pelinegro el cual la acepto sin saber que más hacer —. Es que tú expresión fue simplemente adorable y me dieron ganas de molestarte— Yuuri lo miro sin saber que responder, sentía su piel arder en donde Víctor lo había tocado anteriormente, el fastidio de la cerveza seca entre sus piernas desapareciendo para dar paso a esas nuevas sensaciones —. Por cierto, soy Víctor Nikiforov— se presentó, sonriendo de esa forma que solo había visto de lejos.

Y Yuuri logro entender, quizás un poco, porque las chicas peleaban por pasar un poco de tiempo con él. Si este les sonreía de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso instante, no las culpaba por querer acaparar esa vista de los astros unos pocos segundos.

—Yuuri Katsuki— logro decir a duras penas, obteniendo otra de esas sonrisas de parte del mayor.

—Bien Yuuri, has logrado captar mi atención, además que, si me demoro un poco más, esas chicas se aburrirán y buscarán a otro con quién pasar la noche —dijo el ojiazul con algo de aburrimiento en sus palabras mirando al mencionado—, así que explícame, como fue que terminaste en esa situación... Pegajosa.

Era oficial, el rostro de Yuuri no podía estar más rojo, no podía estar en una situación más incómoda y con la persona que menos esperaba. Es que, de los cientos de personas que había en la fiesta no fue capaz de dar con su mejor amigo, pero si con su ídolo ¿El mundo estaba de cabezas o que rayos? Y sintió que iba a morir en ese cuarto cuando escucho la risa de Víctor tras oír su historia.

¿Acaso en su vida pasada había sido Hitler o algún personaje por el estilo como para tener esa suerte de mierda? Era casi seguro que un tal Pichit Chulanont no iba a salir ileso de esas.

Vio como Víctor se recostaba contra la puerta, apoyando su mano en la madera y le hizo una seña al pelinegro para que se acercara ¿Todo eso era real? Yuuri también se recostó y escucho como la música sonaba tras de ella, había escuchado esa canción alguna vez en la radio y su cerebro -Que había demostrado ser un inútil a la hora de afrontar situaciones que ponían su corazón a mil revoluciones por segundo- había logrado que sus palabras salieran antes de siquiera poder procesarlas.

—Wow, como amo esa canción— Vio como los ojos de Víctor se iluminaron al separarse de la puerta.

—Haremos esto, joven Katsuki— llevo su cabello hacia atrás y lo miro con determinación, el corazón de Yuuri había olvidado como latir—: iremos hasta mi habitación y te prestare algo para que puedas cambiarte, así como un poco de dinero para que puedas regresar a tu casa...— Yuuri se había desconectado de la conversación al momento que le dijo que le iba a prestar ropa, un chasquido lo volvió a la realidad—. ¿Has entendido?

Sin saber que más hacer, asintió confundido. Bueno, quizás en su vida pasada no había sido Hitler, porque al menos había encontrado la forma de salir de esa absurda fiesta. Cuando regresara antes de entrar, iría a esa tienda de conveniencia que se encontraba cruzando la calle y compraría un _six pack_ de cerveza y se emborracharía hasta olvidar todo lo que le paso esa noche. Luego le pediría el tazón de cerdo a Pichit y lo obligaría a ocuparse de las labores del apartamento por un mes completo.

—Yuuri apúrate— sintió que lo empujaban del brazo y cuando cayó de nuevo en la realidad, Víctor se encontraba frente a él usando solamente bóxers. Le quito la toalla que tenía entre las manos enrollandola alrededor de su cintura y le tendió el pantalón —. Vamos, a mí no me importa salir así, es más, creo que a nadie en este piso le importa verme en toalla, es un simple favor.

Víctor guiño un ojo, y ¡por favor! Yuuri sentía que se derretía en ese momento. Con sus manos temblando -nervios, miedo, vergüenza- se puso los pantalones de su ídolo, y con una seña de este, salieron del baño y caminaron hasta el fondo del pasillo. El mayor había tenido razón al decirle que nadie les iba a prestar atención, en ese lugar las parejas estaban tan concentradas en darse amor mutuo, o saciar sus ansias de una "buena comida" que nadie había reparado en los dos hombres que habían salido del baño, y uno de estos semidesnudos.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Víctor acercó una mano peligrosamente a la parte trasera de Yuuri y saco un juego de llaves metálicas del bolsillo del pantalón, sonrió mientras las mostraba al pelinegro ya abrió la puerta tras de él, sonriendo e indicando que pasara ¡por Dios! El corazón de Yuuri no daba para tanto.

Al entrar la puerta se cerró tras de él y el sonido que provenía del primer piso fue enmudecido totalmente dando paso a un aire de tranquilidad que se sentía extraño por la situación que estaba viviendo, es que ¡Por amor al patinaje! Se encontraba en la habitación de Víctor Nikiforov, el aire olía a Víctor, la decoración gris, blanca y azul cielo; gritaban Víctor por todas partes. No dio más de tres pasos dentro de la habitación, más por pena que por otra cosa y con el barrido rápido que le hizo al cuarto encontró algunos trofeos que había ganado el ruso cuando competía.

— Ven, este es el más pequeño que tengo — El ruso le entrego una sudadera y le indico otra puerta para que se cambiara.

¡Víctor tenía un baño con tina en su habitación! Sí, no era la gran cosa, pero cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Víctor Nikiforov era la gran cosa para Yuuri Katsuki. Se miró en el espejo del baño, tenía las mejillas rojas, el cabello revuelto y tenía ese tipo de expresión en la que parecía que fuera a llorar en cualquier momento. Estaba hecho un desastre y aun así, se sentía el ser más completo del mundo.

Escucho un par de toques en la puerta que lo hicieron brincar del susto. —Yuuri, ¿Si te quedó el pantalón? ¿Hay algún problema? — y cayó en cuenta que llevaba más de 10 minutos encerrado en el diminuto cuarto y aún tenía el pantalón entre sus manos.

Rápidamente se quitó el que traía puesto, limpio como pudo lo pegachento de la cerveza y se puso la sudadera saliendo de prisa del baño. Víctor se encontraba recostado en la cama revisando su celular. Cuando lo vio salir dejo el aparato en un lado y camino alrededor del japonés dándole un vistazo rápido.

—Perfecto— le fuimos un ojo a Yuuri y este, definitivamente iba a tener una falla cardíaca esa noche sí o sí. —. Como lo acordamos— el peliblanco le dio un par de billetes y Yuuri los guardo en el bolsillo.

Cuando salieron de la habitación el sonido de la música volvió a taladrar los oídos del japonés y en su mente volvió a caer en cuenta de la realidad en la cual Pichit ya estaba 3 metros bajo tierra. Sintió algunas miradas sobre el cuándo salió acompañado de Víctor y cuando estuvieron en la acera a la espera de un taxi cayó en cuenta que el mayor lo abrazaba por los hombros.

En el tiempo que duro el recorrido desde la fiesta a su casa, Yuuri se repitió mentalmente que todo eso había sido un mal sueño, pero el hormigueo que sentía en el hombro en donde Víctor lo había tocado no le dejaba concentrarse.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GABA*: Es un neurotrasmisor (nt) (una sustancia producida en las neuronas que se encarga de enviar impulsos y activar una red de procesos en nuestro cerebro) este nt es un inhibidor del sistema nervioso central, por lo tanto una alteracion de la produccion de este nt en el cerebro, puede producir movimientos esporadicos descordinados, como una epilepsia. Cuado Yuuri menciona que las personas en la fiesta parece que tienen alguna enfermedad relacionada con el GABA, se refiere a que la forma de bailar de ellos es tan mala que parece que estuvieran teniendo un ataque de epilepsia.
> 
> Gracias por leer :D


	3. 2.

— ¡Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri! — Pichit había llegado hasta el salón del pelinegro corriendo, cosa algo extraña de él que por lo general acostumbraba a enviarle un mensaje cuando lo necesitaba.

  
—Cálmate Pichit— Yuuri, algo nervioso por ser el centro de atención de su salón de clases en ese momento, tomo sus cosas y arrastro a su amigo a la salida de este.  
El pasillo estaba atiborrado de personas, la primavera ya había llegado en todo su esplendor y el clima estaba agradable como para un día de campo. Si Yuuri se encontrara en Japón, seguramente estaría en un café, leyendo algún manga y contemplando los sakuras florecer. O quizás estaría en su casa, ayudando a su madre con la limpieza de primavera de las aguas termales.

  
Pero el hermoso clima que había en ese momento contrarrestaba con la cara de preocupación del moreno. Si lo observaba bien, había una fina capa de sudor cubriéndolo y miraba nervioso a todos lados. Sin previo aviso, Pichit tomo su mano y lo arrastro hasta la azotea, en donde, después de cerciorarse que nadie más estuviera allí, dejo salir un suspiro y saco presuroso su celular.

  
—¿Cuál es tu relación con Víctor Nikiforov? — preciso y sin rodeos, así era Pichit de cierto modo.

  
—Conocidos— respondió el japonés viendo como su amigo levantaba una ceja dudando de su respuesta —. Solo cruzamos un par de palabras no más, ¿contento? — contesto Yuuri, más calmado de lo que esperaba.

Escucho como Pichit chasqueaba la lengua no muy convencido de la respuesta que había dado. Seguramente algo había sucedido para que el chico lo llevará hasta allí lejos de los ojos chismosos. Pero si tomaba en cuenta que simplemente intercambiaron nombres en la fiesta solo para que el albino le prestara una sudadera y dinero; y cuando Yuuri fue a buscarlo en la facultad de salud (que estaba al otro lado del campus) para devolverle todo y luego no volver a hablar entre ellos. Esa no podía considerarse una mentira del todo falsa.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué en el foro de la escuela están hablando tanto de esto? — el tono de voz que había empleado Pichit no tenía ningún rastro de burla en él.

  
Con algo de miedo, Yuuri empezó a leer lo que decía el post que Pitchit había abierto. En resumen, alguien había tomado fotos de ellos en la fiesta cuando salían del baño y ahora estaban insinuando que él y Víctor Nikiforov tenían algo, o que algo había pasado en el baño de la fiesta como para que el ruso se lo llevara a su habitación personal.

  
Yuuri le entrego el celular a Pichit y se dejó caer en el frío suelo del tejado. Ahora entendía porque justo ese día todos parecían mirarle de más y murmurar a sus espaldas. Todo por un post que había subido imágenes de ellos dos fuera de contexto, cuando seguramente el ruso ni se acordaba de lo que había hecho esa noche en la fiesta (lo suponía porque cuando le entrego la sudadera junto con el dinero, el albino lo observó confundido y luego de pensarlo un par de minutos, abrió grande los ojos y se disculpó con una tierna sonrisa por haberlo olvidado en tan poco tiempo)

  
De un momento a otro, Yuuri, quien no llamaba la atención, porque tenía casi (o menos) el número de amigos que podías contar con los dedos de su mano, su físico no era de ensueño, pero tampoco era ser feo, y no era que sobresaliera por su gran capacidad mental; lo había abandonado y ahora se había convertido en el centro de atención del campus universitario.

  
Quizás era algo neurológico, alguna cosita en su cerebro se había dañado y ahora sentía esa paranoia de que siempre hablaban de él a sus espaldas y lo miraban más de lo normal. Se sentía inquieto y por algún motivo, se estaba encontrando más a Víctor en el campus; de vez en cuando le levantaba la mano en un saludo, saludo que Yuuri buscaba evadir, o simplemente lo pillaba observándolo y luego le sonreía para seguir con su séquito de amigos o su ligue del día. Así era Víctor Nikiforov y Yuuri no trataría de comprenderlo más.

  
Cuando llegó el fin de mes, y ya cansado de la sobre exigencia que su cerebro estaba teniendo al tratar de salir bien en los exámenes de mitad de semestre y, manteniendo sus nervios a raya, Yuuri tomo su motocicleta y se puso su mejor pinta para ir a aquel bar al cual Pichit le había recomendado.

  
El sitio de cierto modo se veía agradable, había muchas mesas que estaban llenas prácticamente jóvenes de su edad, una pequeña zona para aquellas personas que quisieran ir a bailar iluminada con luces neón y música agradable que le daban ganas de bailar inmediatamente y una gran barra, atendida por dos meseros, en donde Yuuri había fijado su objetivo; el cual consistía en no levantarse del sitio hasta que sintiera que el alcohol en su sistema nervioso había logrado su objetivo de olvidar toda la mierda que se había convertido su vida después de ese post.

  
Evitó pedir cerveza porque le hacía recordar la forma tan ridícula en que conoció a su ídolo. Cuando termino su quinta copa (o quizás la sexta, había perdido la cuenta), la música le empezó a sonar distorsionada, se sentía inexplicablemente feliz y las luces del bar se veían un poco (bastante) más brillantes. Sintió a alguien pararse detrás de él, y una voz algo ronca decirle algo que no comprendió bien, luego se dejó guiar por la suave mano que lo llevaba hasta la pista de baile, sintiendo como con cada paso se sentía volar.

  
Quizás era media noche, quien sabe, la fiesta que se había armado en aquel bar se encontraba en su apogeo. El beat de la música resonaba en sus oídos y está vez los cuerpos sudorosos de las personas a su alrededor no se sentían incómodos, como en la fiesta de Nikiforov. Levantó sus brazos dejándose llevar por la música y los dejo descansar sobre los hombros de su acompañante, dejando que el licor hiciera de las suyas y se apoderara de todo lo que Yuuri Katsuki era en ese momento.

  
Ojos azules hipnotizantes como el mar, hicieron a Yuuri sonreír y acercar más su cuerpo al del desconocido, una sonrisa ladina surco los labios de este quien simplemente observaba como el pelinegro daba una vuelta sobre si y acercaba peligrosamente sus rostros, para luego ver cómo le hacía un mini puchero y dejaba la pista para ir en busca de otro trago.

  
Víctor, en medio de los cuerpos sudorosos, se llevó una mano a su frente y peino su cabello hacia atrás. No sabía que estaba pasando últimamente con él, pero en el momento en que vio a Yuuri en aquel bar, no pudo quitarle la vista de encima, vio como tomaba un trago tras otro, y en el momento en que observo como alguien se le acercaba, se levantó corriendo de la mesa en la que se encontraba y decidió llamar su atención antes de que alguien más le pusiera las manos encima.

  
Llevaba casi un año observándolo de lejos en el campus, ¿Qué tenía de especial ese japonés que, lo atraía y seducía tanto?

  
Yuuri vio cómo su bailarín desconocido dejaba un par de billetes en el mesón y le pasaba su chaqueta, lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie, pasando sus brazos sobre los hombros y se dirigían afuera del bar.

  
—Vamos, dime tu dirección, pediré un taxi para que te lleve a casa— Yuuri caminaba casi recostado sobre Víctor, el sereno de la noche hacia que se cabellos bailarán un poco, le daba escalofríos al pelinegro.

—Pero esa era mi canción favorita— Yuuri hizo un puchero y el intento de devolverse al bar.

  
—Lo se — Victor lo tomo de la cintura y lo pego más a su cuerpo para que Yuuri no se le escapara —. Pero estas muy borracho, deberías regresar a casa.

  
—Traje mi moto— soltó con una risilla juguetona el pelinegro —, las llaves están aquí— las saco de su bolsillo y se las mostró al ojiazul.

  
Víctor, algo vacilante, las tomo y tras seguir las indicaciones del pelinegro, encontró la moto y la encendió, dándole el casco al japonés, quien se montó y se aferró al "desconocido" que había encontrado (o lo había encontrado) en este bar.

  
—Bien, dime entonces tu dirección para llevarte a casa— Víctor hablo, cuando el primer semáforo que encontraron se puso rojo.

  
—Sería un desperdicio si la noche termina aquí— murmuró Yuuri sobre el hombro del mayor —. Vayamos a otro lado.

  
El pelinegro se aferró con fuerza del torso de su acompañante y Víctor, tras meditarlo un par de minutos, dio un giro en U y emprendió un nuevo camino. Cuando aumentaba un poco la velocidad Yuuri ejercía más fuerza sobre el agarre en ambos y se deleitaba con el perfume de aquel albino que inquietaba a su corazón. Su cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas, quizás por el trago, quizás por la adrenalina que estaba viviendo, o porque sus sentidos se sentían más agudos que antes. Sentía que ese perfume lo volvía loco y el calor del cuerpo de Victor le hacía sentirse cómodo y seguro.

  
Después de unos minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino, el lugar le parecía familiar, las escaleras que subieron, algo presurosos también, el cuarto al que entraron también. Todo era tan familiar para el pelinegro, que al mismo tiempo se le hacía nuevo. Vio como lo dejaban suavemente en la cama y el albino a su lado iba al armario y sacaba unas colchas y las ponía en el suelo.

  
—¿Qué haces? — Yuuri gateo hasta su lado y observo al ojiazul quitarse los zapatos, listo para irse a dormir.

  
—Preparando la cama, puedes tomar mi cama, yo duermo aquí —menciono mientras sacaba una colchoneta y acomodaba las sabanas —. Sabes, estas muy borracho y no quiero que luego te sientas mal conmigo.

  
Vio como Yuuri hacia un puchero y se sentaba en flor de loto en la cama, Víctor se quitó la camisa y la dejo a un lado, se puso de pie y acomodo al japonés en la cama, ayudándole a quitarse los zapatos y dejándolo bien abrigado.

  
—Listo, los bebés deben ir a dormir y no molestar— comento juguetón sentándose en el borde de la cama mientras acariciaba la frente de Yuuri.

  
Bien, el japonés tenía un gran y adorable puchero y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, quizás por el licor. Siguió detenidamente cada uno de los movimientos que este hizo a continuación. Puso una mano sobre la suya y la bajo hasta dejarla a un lado, vio cómo se levantaba de la cama y se sentaba a ahorcadas sobre él. Víctor vio como acercaba una mano a su rostro y lo tocaba suavemente.

  
—No es justo— le escucho decir en un suspiro mientras juntaba sus frentes y cerraba los ojos —. No es justo—continuo, el aliento de Yuuri apestaba a alcohol y sabía que él no se encontraba en sus cabales —. Te haces pasar por una buena persona, pero por tu culpa todos en la universidad me señalan como aquel que robo a Víctor Nikiforov— un leve roce de labios que hizo sentir un choque electrizante recorrer la piel del mencionado —. No es justo, casi que es irónico, me acusan de haberte robado, cuando el primero que me robo fuiste tú, con tu patinaje y tu amabilidad en la fiesta.

  
Silencio, solo sus respiraciones se escuchaban en la habitación, la luz de la luna entraba tímidamente por la ventana y dejaba entrever el perfil del japonés, su piel parecía tan brillante gracias a los rayos lunares, y el corazón de Víctor hace mucho que había dejado de funcionar.

  
—Creo que el que debería decir que no es justo, soy yo— la voz de Víctor salió ronca y algo entrecortada —; porque sé que cuando te levantes, no vas a recordar nada de lo que pase esta noche— Y sin decir más, la distancia, casi nula entre ellos desapareció y sus labios se unieron con urgencia, como si siempre lo hubieran añorado —: como la última vez.

  
Los labios de Yuuri sabían a alcohol, quizás Margarita, ¿Wiski o vodka? quien sabe, y los de Víctor a café con menta y algún licor que había ingerido en el bar, se mezclaban y Víctor juraría que ese sería su nuevo vicio. Yuuri soltó un suspiro cuando sintió que el albino le mordía el labio y sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba recostado en la cama con el ruso encima acariciándole el rostro y dejando besos sobre este.

  
Yuuri se sentía delirar, ¿Estaba pasando realmente o era alguna alucinación debido a todo el licor que había ingerido?

  
Otro suspiro brotó de sus labios cuando sintió que Víctor abandonaba sus labios y empezaba a descender a lo largo de su cuello, sintió las manos del albino desabotonar los primeros botones de la camisa que traía puesta y correr el cuello a un lado, chupando besando y succionando aquel sitio.

  
Yuuri cerró los ojos y abrazo con fuerza a su acompañante, se sentía feliz, deseaba nunca despertar de aquel sueño. Víctor volvió a subir su rostro y volvió a depositar besos en toda su cara, su frente, nariz, mejillas, el espacio entre las cejas y se levantó de la cama.

  
—Lo siento— dijo, cuando volvió a dejar arropado a Yuuri y se levantó de la cama —, pero no es justo— sintió como la mano del pelinegro lo sostenía y este lo miraba triste, así que decidió continuar —: No es justo porque estás jugando con mi autocontrol, desde aquella fiesta cuando nos encontramos en el baño, Yuuri Katsuki. — un suspiro, casi como un gruñido, salió de sus labios antes de continuar —.Demonios, no sabes cuánto he esperado por esto, pero no quiero que suceda cuando estas en este estado, cuando ni siquiera creo que sepas en donde estas y quien soy.

  
—¡Eres Víctor Nikiforov! — Yuuri respondió algo exaltado poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y mirando directamente a ese mar profundo que lo hipnotizaba —. Eres un patinador de San Petersburgo, pentacampeón del mundo, te retiraste para venir a Estados Unidos a estudiar medicina y decidiste dejar el patinaje, estamos en tu habitación, y también eres a la persona que más admiro.

  
—Lo siento— Víctor acaricio con su pulgar el rostro de Yuuri y continuo —; pero a esto me refiero, me ves cómo alguien a quien admiras, además te encuentras borracho y cuando despiertes en la mañana, el hechizo del trago desaparecerá y no vas a recordar que esta es la segunda vez que te diré que me gustas.

  
Víctor se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a irse al mueble de la sala si era necesario, pero el agarre de Yuuri se hizo más fuerte, entrelazando sus dedos. El albino volteo a mirarlo y Yuuri le sonrió tiernamente, haciéndose a un lado.

  
—Entonces, si el hechizo se rompe en la madrugada, prométeme que esta vez no me dejaras ir, Víctor Nikiforov, y yo prometo no hacer que tu autocontrol sufra más por mi culpa— dijo en una risilla y corrió su cuerpo a un lado —pero deberías dormir aquí, es tu cama de todos modos.

  
Víctor miro vacilante la cama y luego decidió hacerle caso al japonés. En ese punto no sabía realmente si ese muchacho estaba borracho o estaba ya sobrio, sus palabras salían tan fluidas y sus acciones parecían tan consientes, que se dejó guiar por ese jovencito y se acostó a su lado, se miraron frente a frente Víctor acarició con su pulgar el dorso de la mano de Yuuri.

  
Vio como el pelinegro lentamente caía ante los brazos de Morfeo, el agotamiento de su cuerpo pidiéndole un descanso y el alcohol, quizás ya dejando de fluir en su sistema. Víctor acarició una última vez el cabello del menor y lo apartó dejándole un beso en la frente.

  
—Buenas noches, Yuri Katsuki.


	4. 3.

Cuando Yuuri se levantó lo primero que percibieron sus sentidos fue un terrible martilleo que asocio rápidamente con una resaca de las más terribles que ha sentido en sus cortos 20 años. Después, cuando intento levantarse de la cama, que definitivamente no reconocía, sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el pánico se apodero de él.

De cierto modo, suspiro aliviado cuando noto que solamente le faltaban los zapatos a su vestimenta. Abotono su camisa y volteo a mirar quien era el dueño del brazo que se negaba fervientemente a soltarlo. Una cabellera blanca se asomó en su campo de visión y cuando corrió el cabello que cubría el rostro de su acompañante, se levantó de un salto de la cama, con el corazón latiéndole a mil.

Un Víctor adormilado se presentaba frente a él, no tenía camisa y el cabello lo tenía totalmente revuelto. Aun así, sus ojos azules brillaban y su sonrisa despreocupada no desaparecía de sus labios. El ruso se incorporó en la cama, siguiendo los movimientos de Yuuri, el cual salió de la habitación corriendo, entrando a la puerta que, si recordaba bien, era el baño al que había entrado la vez aquella de la fiesta.

El japonés se miró en el espejo y noto que su imagen daba lastima, tenía el cabello revuelto y la ropa desarreglada. Maldijo cuando noto que no traía sus gafas, porque ahora tendría que regresar a la habitación de Víctor y encararle sobre lo que había pasado la noche anterior; de la cual no tenía casi memorias. Siguió con su inspección minuciosa cuando lo vio. 

Se negaba a la realidad y ojalá Yuuri pudiera decir que “los recuerdos de la noche anterior que se presentaron frente a él como un torbellino implacable, haciéndolo recordar lo que había sucedido entre su ídolo y él”. Porque simplemente su mente se negaba a recordar algo más allá de él llegando al bar y sentándose en la barra con una copa de algún licor en su mano.

Camino de nuevo hacia la habitación del ruso, cuando entro, lo encontró en pantaloncillos. Víctor volteo a verlo cuando entro a la habitación y con calma, como si en realidad no hubiera nadie más busco una sudadera para ponerse en su lugar.

─Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que estés semidesnudo ─ empezó a decir Yuuri, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y recostándose en esta ─. Pero quiero una explicación lógica a esto en mi cuello.

─Una explicación lógica─ Víctor camino hasta quedar a 15 centímetros de Yuuri y se llevó una mano a su mentón─. Primero que nada, buenos días Yuuri ¿Dormiste bien? Espero haber sido un buen anfitrión.

─Por favor Nikiforov─ enojado, en un movimiento rápido tomo a Víctor del brazo y lo aprisiono contra la puerta, poniendo su brazo contra esta para que, de ese modo, no escapara de su interrogatorio ─. Las formalidades las podemos dejar para después, quiero que me des una explicación lógica para esto. 

Con su mano libre, señalo la marca roja que tenía en el cuello. Víctor acerco su rostro a donde le señalaba el pelinegro y tras sentir como su piel se erizaba ante la respiración caliente del mayor, lo empujo haciendo que lo mirara de nuevo, amenazándolo con la mirada de que le diera una respuesta a eso.

─Pues si mis conocimientos básicos de morfología no me fallan joven Katsuki, lo que tiene en el cuello es un hematoma pasional concentrado en la epidermis del esternocleidomastoideo, causado por una yuxtaposición anatómica eufórica de mis orbiculares labiales que se encontraban en ese momento lubricados por amilasa salival.  
Yuuri parpadeo confundido ante lo que acababa de escuchar.

─ A ver si entendí, lo que tengo aquí es un hematoma causado por la yuxta-no sé qué de los orbiculares de tus labios ¿Si quiera existe algo como un orbicular de los labios? ─ vio como Víctor asentía muy seriamente, continuo ─. Como sea, lubricados con algo que supongo es saliva, y no ¿¡Un maldito chupetón!?

─Net, net net*─ Víctor negó con la cabeza acariciando con suavidad los labios de Yuuri─. Primero que nada, deberías cuidar esa boquita tuya, con ese vocabulario tan soez, no pareces el tierno Yuuri de las otras veces ─ las mejillas del mencionado se sonrojaron y Víctor sonrió de medio lado quitando sus dedos de los labios de Yuuri ─Y segundo, como futuro médico, no puedo ignorar a las personas que me necesitan así como así ─Víctor acerco de nuevo su rostro al cuello de Yuuri y toco con suavidad la zona roja ─.Así que este es mi diagnóstico, en palabras simples, sí, es un chupetón ─Sintió como Yuuri se tensaba ante su tacto pero sigue hablando ─.Y este es mi tratamiento.

Con cuidado, dejo un beso suave en la zona y luego levanto su rostro para observar como reaccionaba su “paciente”. Yuuri lentamente bajo su brazo y la confusión en su rostro era todo un poema. Víctor admiro la sorpresa en los ojos del japonés y se maravilló por como su rostro blanco como la nieve se teñía de rojo, hasta que Yuuri volvió a la vida y rápidamente se llevó una mano a la zona afectada y se dio media vuelta tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que se apoderaba lentamente de él.

─Yo… Yo…- ¿A dónde había ido toda la confianza que había tenido momentos antes? El alcohol estaba empezando a perder efecto en su cuerpo y le cobraba factura con IVA incluido porque el dolor de cabeza empezaba a ser insoportable para Yuuri y si no comía nada dentro de los próximos 5 minutos, su estómago se vaciaría y lastimaría su esófago con los jugos pancreáticos.

─Anoche bebiste mucho ─Víctor se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un zumo de naranja con un par de pastillas ─. Mande a traerlo cuando saliste corriendo al baño, así que toma esto y luego toma una ducha.

Yuuri miro a Víctor tratando de ver si tenía alguna intención oculta antes de tomar lo que le ofrecía e ingerir las pastillas sintiendo como el amargo de la naranja quemaba sus entrañas y le daba una especie de energía renovada.

─No entiendo cómo es que últimamente termino en este tipo de situaciones incomodas contigo─ Yuuri dejo el vaso a un lado y puso sus codos sobre sus muslos apoyando la cabeza en ellos ─ ¿Por qué si anoche me encontraste en ese bar, no me llevaste a casa?

─En realidad fuiste tú quien dijo que no querías ir a casa─ Comento Víctor relajado mirándolo de soslayo. 

─ ¿Acaso tu cerebro aun funciona correctamente? ¿Dónde está tu sentido de dignidad con los demás? Querías aprovecharte de mí, ¿No es cierto? ─ Yuuri levanto la vista enfrentando los azules ojos de Víctor. Estaba realmente enojado y Víctor de cierto modo sabía que había tenido culpa por no haber insistido más en llevarlo a casa.

─Pues, yo no fui quien se lanzó al otro en primer lugar─ pero Víctor no iba a dejar que Yuuri ganara esa “discusión” tan fácilmente ─ ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso anoche?  
Yuuri parpadeo confundido, ¿Víctor le decía la verdad?, poco recordaba de la noche anterior. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de la habitación. 

Acaso eso significaba que había empezado todo ¿siquiera era posible? Toda su vida había sido cohibido a entablar conversaciones con alguien más. Si Pitchit no se le hubiera acercado en primer lugar, ni siquiera serian amigos. Le costaba de vez en cuando ir a la tienda y quien trabajara allí fuera nuevo, porque se ponía nervioso con facilidad. Así que ¿En serio había seducido al tesoro ruso? 

─Lo que haya pasado o no anoche no importa ahora─ Yuuri se detuvo mirando seriamente a Victor ─. Si mal no recuerdo, tú eras el joven que me saco de la barra de bebidas─ El mencionado sonrió de lado y levanto su vista hacia el pelinegro.

─Veo que quizás no olvidaste todo lo que paso anoche─ Victor sonrió y las mejillas de Yuuri se tiñeron de rojo

─Ese no es el punto─ se cruzó de brazos y siguió hablando ─. Debiste sacarme de allí, no arrastrarme a tu cama.

─Eso fue lo que intente hacer ─Víctor se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Yuuri, de nuevo, mirándolo seriamente, el japonés retrocedió un par de pasos quedando de nuevo acorralado en la pared y siendo inspeccionado de arriba abajo por el ruso ─. Pero insistías tanto en ir a otro sitio que termine cediendo ante tu suplica. 

─ ¡De por Dios! ─ Yuuri empujo con enojo el cuerpo de Víctor y camino de nuevo por toda la habitación ─ ¿Acaso no te enseñaron que a los borrachos no hay que hacerles caso? 

─Yuuri se cogió el puente de la nariz, cansado de tratar de explicar la situación ¿Acaso Víctor era un niño de 5 años o qué? 

─ No─ Víctor se recostó en la pared y sintió que se derretía de ternura al ver a Yuuri tan enojado. Quizás lo molestaría un poco más y luego calmaría las cosas -. Pero si me enseñaron que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad. 

─Pues estoy completamente seguro que no hice algo así, y que tú eres el único pervertido aquí que se aprovecha de los jóvenes inocentes como yo─ Yuuri lo señalo furioso, pero sus mejillas sonrojadas delataban que se moría de la vergüenza por decir esas palabras.

─No entiendo en que momento pase de ser Víctor Nikiforov, ídolo de Yuuri Katsuki, a un pervertido ─ el albino levanto los hombros despreocupado y camino hacia el armario y le lanzo una camiseta a Yuuri junto con la sudadera que le presto la vez pasada ─. Pero esta vez no miento.

Vio como el japonés abría y cerraba la boca tratando de responder algo y sus mejillas se teñían intensamente de rojo cuando tomo las cosas que le habían alcanzado y se dio media vuelta. El ruso guiño un ojo antes de decirle a Yuuri donde se encontraba su baño personal y salir de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 

Camino a paso lento por su casa hasta llegar a la sala y encender la televisión en un canal cualquiera. Las imágenes de la noche anterior lo invadían como un torbellino y Víctor deseaba tener la misma suerte que el japonés en su habitación para olvidar lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué siquiera había fijado su atención en ese japonés? Yuuri parecía ser una persona más del montón en el mundo, entonces ¿Por qué…?

─No es justo─ susurró para sí mismo cuando vio a Yuuri pararse frente a la televisión.

El japonés traía el cabello mojado, por lo que algunas gotas de agua caían y mojaban sus hombros y parte de la camisa que le había prestado. La camisa le quedaba algo grande, por lo que sus hombros se veían mas descubiertos y la marca que le recordaba que lo de anoche no fue un sueño se veía más roja que antes. Era un deleite para la vista de Víctor quien trago en seco antes de buscar el control remoto y apagar la televisión.

─ ¿Dijiste algo? ─ Yuuri se cruzó de brazos enojado.

─Nada de nada─ Víctor se levantó del sofá y Yuuri lo siguió a través de la casa.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─ pregunto cuando Víctor tomo sus ropas y camino sin decir palabra alguna ─ ¿Piensas adueñarte de mis ropas? 

─No, simplemente voy a lavarlas─ dijo entrando a un cuarto el cual juzgando por lo que tenía dentro, era la lavandería. ─. Debo ser un buen anfitrión, a fin de cuentas, no quiero que te lleves una mala imagen mía.

Yuuri vio como el ruso echaba todo a la lavadora y tras agregar jabón, salió del pequeño cuarto en busca de algo en su habitación. Ahora que volvían a entrar a ese cuarto, Yuuri no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que tenía y camino en dirección al estante en donde se encontraban los trofeos de Víctor y medallas que había ganado a lo largo de su carrera como patinador.

─ ¡Wow esta es la medalla de cuando ganaste por primera vez el grand Prix final! ─ los ojos de Yuuri brillaron al ver la medalla.

Víctor, quien se había cambiado sus ropas por algo más presentable, camino hasta quedar detrás del pelinegro y tomo la medalla que estaba viendo su acompañante. Yuuri seguía sus movimientos con miedo de que lo regañara por haber sobrepasado los límites de la confianza que en algún momento se había creado entre los dos.

─ Esa la gane cuando tenía 14 años─ comento con suavidad el albino acariciando la medalla y dejándola de nuevo en su sitio.

─Entonces es de cuando usaste ese traje que parecías un elfo ─ Yuuri, más animado, volteo a mirar a Víctor, una sonrisa crispándose en sus labios y un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

El corazón de Víctor latía, casi de la misma forma, que lo hizo hace 10 años cuando estaba en el podio y le estaban haciendo entrega de la medalla.

─ En aquel entonces Yakov, mi entrenador, dijo que lo mejor era un traje que demostrara ese aire juguetón de la juventud y fuera sugerente para hombres y mujeres ─ Víctor vio como las mejillas del japonés frente a él se hacían cada vez más rojas, hasta que la risa no pudo más.

─ Lo siento Víctor ─ se disculpó el japonés en medio de las risas ─. Te admiro y todo, pero en aquel entonces parecías un duende listo para hacer algunas travesuras.

─ ¿Cómo rayos pase de ser un elfo a un duende? ─ el ruso se llevó una mano a su frente agotado. 

Yuuri Katsuki definitivamente era un caso extraño para él, hace un momento estaba enojado con él por el hematoma pasional en la epidermis del esternocleidomastoideo (o mejor conocido como chupetón) pero ahora se reía como un niño pequeño y sus ojos brillaban de auténtica emoción como cuando vez que te dieron el regalo de navidad que tanto anhelabas.

Bien, Víctor lo había decidido, debía aprovechar cada mínimo detalle y cada mínima oportunidad que se le diera para poder descifrar que hacía a ese simple japonés tan encantador.

─Bien, toma esto, afuera está helando─ Víctor le lanzo un abrigo a Yuuri, mientras este buscaba algo en el suelo -. Vamos a comer.

─Espera, ¿Qué?

─Vamos a comer─ Víctor encontró las llaves de la moto de Yuuri debajo de su cama y empezó a caminar en dirección a la entrada principal. 

─Esto no tiene sentido- Yuuri tras de él tomo rápidamente la bolsa en donde se encontraba su ropa, ahora limpia y seca y camino rápidamente tras del albino mientras se ponía la chaqueta. ─Dame las llaves de mi moto ahora ─exigió. 

─No─ Víctor se puso el casco al tiempo que encendía la moto y le hacia una seña al pelinegro de que se subiera ─. Voy a cumplir mi parte de la promesa, así tu no hayas cumplido la tuya.

Víctor señalo el chupetón en su cuello y Yuuri se sonrojo hasta donde no más pudo. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero su corazón latía con fuerza y le decía que le hiciera caso al ruso. De todos modos, en el corto tiempo que estuvieron allí, si quitaban las peleas que tuvieron al inicio de la mañana, la había pasado bien y se había sentido a gusto con Víctor. Quizás ver una faceta que no conocía del ruso le había hecho sentirse más cómodo con él. De todos modos, ya había abusado de su confianza al tratar de seducirlo (Si es que enserio habían pasado, así las cosas) tomo el casco y se montó a la moto, sosteniéndose con algo de nervios de la chaqueta del ruso.

─Bueno Yuuri Katsuki, vamos a romper de una vez por todas el hechizo.

No entendió a que se refería, Víctor se alzaba como un nuevo misterio en su vida. Se aferró con fuerza del torso del ruso cuando este acelero de improviso y se quedó así por el resto del viaje. Se sentía bien, se sentía natural abrazar de ese modo a Víctor. 

Se sentía tan familiar que una imagen borrosa de él, en esa misma situación la noche anterior, le hizo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa. Quizás si había intentado seducir al hada rusa la noche anterior. Pero Yuuri Katsuki jamás lo aceptaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Net, net, net*: No, no, no. Aquí Víctor le estaba respondiendo en ruso a Yuuri.
> 
> El esternocleidomastoideo es un musculo del cuello, como no supe poner una imagen entonces lo explicare de forma sencilla, ese músculo es en que uno encuentra cuando uno se pone los dedos en el cuello y siente el pulso, por debajo de este músculo pasa la vena yugular interna, la arteria carótida externa y el nervio vago (se que nadie me pregunto pero es algo curioso)
> 
> El orbicular de los labios, es simplemente el nombre de los músculos de los labios, este musculo permite que se pueda abrir y cerrar la boca, no se como explicarlo, así que si algo busquen en google.
> 
> La amilasa salival es una enzima que se encuentra en la saliva y permite la degradación del glucógeno y el almidón (tipos de azucares) de nuestra dieta y dan el primer paso de la digestión de los alimentos.
> 
> Sin mas que agregar (y después de una aburrida lección de morfofisiología) , espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, me reí mucho escribiéndolo y espero que también haya sido de su agrado

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer :D


End file.
